


The Rose that Sparkles in the Snow

by Celestialpricess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Haven is like the Kaleido stage, Jaune is a farmer boy from Ohio, Kaleido star references, Older Ruby, Orphan Ruby, Salem adopted her, So much fluff you will feel the diabetis crawling up to you, Yang and Ruby are not related, age gap, famous Ruby, good Schnees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess
Summary: Age gap and Kaleido star AU!A romantic story about how a young Weiss Schnee met the love of her life when she was 11. Just that the person she had fallen for was 5 years older than her.  But let's start in the present 8 years later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this will be an AU in which Ruby is older than the others of the usual. There will be some references to kaleido star, because I just love the concept and I always wanted to see Ruby as the star of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Kaleido star, I just love thos two shows.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

It is the middle of the semester for the Students of the Beacon University and it was freaking hot.

 

It was about 39°C and the University just had to choose this day for a mandatory trip to the history museum. All second Year students got handed out a list with questions they are supposed to answer in a essay about the exhibitions about the evolution of Art and culture.

 

They can decide for themselves when they visit the museum, as long as they do it on this day.

 

And that is how Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha found themselves cooking in the shade of a tree near the parkinglodge of the Museum.

 

Now why would they just sit out there sweating and suffering instead of entering the building?

 

The answer is easy, they were still waiting for one Weiss Schnee.

 

They were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago and usually Weiss would have been the first there, being the personification of punctuality and the strictest person in the whole student body. Weiss was the class best in all her business classes, did her homework as soon as possible and prepared the material that would be taught months later.

 

The only time Weiss wasn’t on Campus was during the Weekends.

 

She spent those always away from Campus and returned Sunday evening only to start learning or go to bed.

 

She never told any of them where she is going and answered all questions asked as vaguely as possible.

 

The only thing they knew was that she probably spend the weekends with her boyfriend, and only because Blake shared a dorm room with the girl and saw some fresh hickeys on her neck after she came back on a Sunday last year.

 

And taking into consideration that it was 1 pm on a Sunday afternoon, they could only imagine where she was, even if they are irritated by her being late.

 

"Damn it! Where the hell is Weiss! I can't take this heat much longer!" Yang Xiao Long cries out as she fans herself with the baseball cap she snatched away from Jaune.   
  


"Calm down Yang, she'll be here soon." Blake replies as she tries her best to hide in the shade the taller woman is providing.

“How can you tell me to calm down, when the Ice Queen is making us wait?” complained Yang further.

 

Pyrrha looked over to them from her place under the tree “Do you think she got in an accident or something?” The possibility of it being that was very high, because Weiss Schnee wouldn’t be late for anything.

 

A short silence came over the group which was broken by Jaune who looked at them hopefully “Do you think she dumped her boyfriend and they had some kind of fight?”

Making the others (Yang and Nora) laugh. 

 

It was no secret that Jaune was in love with Weiss from the first day he saw her.

He did everything to get her attention from bad attempts at flirting to showing up at her dorm room with a guitar singing a bad love song or he just asked her out at least once a week.

 

Sadly he just doesn’t get the hint everytime Weiss rejects or ignores him.

 

And ironically it just got worse after Blake told them that Weiss seemingly has a boyfriend. Somehow he got the idea in his head that Weiss doesn’t love that guy and is forced to date him for some outlandish reasons. It is always amusing to the others to hear his new theories as to why Weiss Schnee would date someone and not tell anyone who it is.

 

“I doubt she’d let herself be late from something like that Jauney boy. You know the Ice Queen, hell would freeze over before she’d let some guy make her late for something school related.” grinned Yang.

 

And that was no exaggeration either, Weiss was ice cold in terms of rejecting boys.

 

Nora looked at them with a huge grin “Maybe they just had a very...fun night and overslept. So far as we know she does see him only on the weekends.”

 

“Or, perhaps there was some kind of huge accident as she was making her way here?” Pyrrha adds as she mops the sweat off her brow. 

 

“Maybe. Or maybe she simply overslept. She does have a bad habit of fighting her alarm in the mornings.” Blake pipes up as she starts fanning herself and Yang both with a book from her purse.

 

“Or the sex was so good that she can't even walk to the car! Or she’s doing the walk of shame back to the dorms!” Nora jumps up in sudden excitement, just to have Ren pull her back down.

 

“No Nora, those would not be Weiss at all.” He sighs as he unbuttons his shirt a bit.

 

It was at that moment when they heard a motorcycle approaching, gaining all of their attention. It wasn’t uncommon for Motorcycles to come by, but usually they weren't speeding like that in between cars like in some action movies.

 

To their surprise it stopped right in front of them, causing a dust cloud to rise up.

 

On the motorcycle were two people, the driver was completely clad in black leather clothes, making them wonder how they hadn’t died of heatstroke yet, the other was clad in a light blue top and white capri shorts. Both had helmets on, one red and black like the motorcycle and the other white and blue, both with dark tinted visors.

 

The girl sitting in the back was the first one to take off her helmet, revealing to all of their shock and surprise none other than Weiss Schnee.

 

Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought Weiss would sit on the back of a motorcycle. Especially one that was speeding like that.

 

Standing up from her place she looked over to them “I’m sorry you had to wait.”

Then the other person started to take off their helmet. From the way Weiss was holding on to them, this had to obviously be her boyfriend, so the time has finally come where they’d get to see the guy who managed to capture the icy beauty.

 

To their surprise was the first thing they saw a long curtain of black hair with red tips, then they saw the face of said person.

And it was also a face most of them have seen in magazines or in movies.

 

It was Ruby Rose, the star of Haven, the worldwide known Circus, which combines elegant acrobatics with beautiful costumes and amazing stunts. The performances take place over 65 ft in the air without any kind of safety net, making all the shows unique and breathtaking.

 

Sh was also a well known actress and voice actress, while only 24 was she one of the most known faces in america.

 

And if their jaws already dropped about the fact Weiss got driven by Ruby than they were on the ground when Weiss kissed her on the lips and told her she’d message her later when they are finished.

 

Ruby gave her a warm smile “Don’t let me wait for too long snowflake, we still have to finish what we started earlier.” causing the white haired girl to blush “Ruby!”

 

Laughing Ruby kissed her again “you should probably look if they are still breathing over there.” 

 

Looking over to her group of friends and Jaune she nodded. They looked like they all had seen her grow another head. 

 

Jaune just looked like he was about to cry.

 

Nodding, Weiss gave Ruby a last smile “see you later” Ruby just winked, she also winked over to the others, put her helmet back on and speeded away.

 

Weiss just walked over to them “Let’s go and look at that exhibition.” and walked up to the entrance as if nothing unusual had happened.

 

While walking to the Museum’s entrance was the only thing she heard a loud “That was a thing.” coming from Yang and the following groan from the others and Nora’s laughter. 

 

This would be a long day for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Walking through the Museum, Weiss had a hard time ignoring all the questions coming from her friends, mostly Yang and Nora.

 

Since she got dropped off by Ruby and they had kissed in front of everyone, everything coming from them were questions about her being gay and how she and Ruby met or how the heck she landed someone as hot as Ruby Rose (Yang’s words).

 

And it honestly started to grind on her nerves, especially those loud and obnoxious voices of the brutes “I mean have you seen her? She is even hotter in real life than in those movies. I just say wet dream material. I seriously don’t know how someone like Weiss could get her attention.” As always Yang had no problems with casually insulting her.

 

“Yang, I would stop now.” Blake suddenly warns her girlfriend quietly as she looks over to Weiss, who is slowly getting redder and redder in anger.

 

“Nora, stop or there shall be no pancakes for a month.” Ren adds, having the effect of bringing the normally unflappable ginger to her knees.

 

“Nooooooooo! Not that Ren! Anything but that! I can’t live without my pancakes!”

 

“Enough!” Weiss snaps out between clenched teeth as she turns and glares at her gathered friends and classmates. “My love life is none of your business!”

 

“It is when you leave us waiting in the heat for almost half an hour.” Yang snaps back as she matches glares with the petite heiress.

 

“I am afraid I must agree with Yang, Weiss. We were all genuinely worried for you, and the least you could have done is given us a courtesy call.” Pyrrha adds as she moves herself between the two glaring women, breaking their line of sight.

 

“It was hot out there Weiss. And we could have simply waited inside while you arrived.” Blake adds as she pulls Yang a bit farther away from her white haired roommate, knowing her well enough.. to not risk any bodily harm to the blonde.

 

But it is Ren who shocks them all as he actually looks sternly at Weiss. “And I certainly do not appreciate waiting outside while you are busy with a booty call, Weiss. So, I most certainly would like an explanation at least.”

 

Weiss sighs as she settles down on a nearby bench. She is well and truly caught now, and she simply won’t get off the hook with any kind of half assed truths or simply avoiding the question completely as she normally does. “Very well, what would all you like to know?”

 

To everyone’s surprise, Jaune actually speaks up for the very first time, his heartbreak still fresh in his eyes. “How did you two meet?”

 

Weiss simply smiles as she looks at her gathered friends. “That is actually my favorite part of the story…”

 

Flashback

 

_8 years ago_

_The 11 years old heiress was just on her way home from School. Usually she would have been picked up by one of her drivers, but Weiss asked her parents to let her go by foot home._

_Being the only kid that got driven to School in a limousine got the other kids to stare and stay away from her, thinking she was just some rich kid who wouldn’t want to play with them._

_But the exact opposite was the case._

_She did want to play with them and make herself friends. So she decided to start walking._

_Unfortunately, she had not thought this completely through and had to go in a completely different direction than her classmates._

_Taking the way Klein told her to take, she had to go through the local park in her neighborhood._

_It was a huge park with a running track around it and a wide green field. There was also a small playground with swings and monkey bars._

_Hearing laughter and clapping Weiss looked over to said playground and was immediately captivated by what she saw._

_An older girl with shoulder length black hair was showing the children some acrobatics, using the monkey bars for help. Her jumps and twirls looked so elegant, and the sun let the sweat on her skin sparkle._

_Even from where she was standing, Weiss could easily see the happy smile on the girl's face and her silver eyes pulled her immediately in._

_Weiss was so mesmerized, she didn't notice her feet kept moving._

_Before she knew it was she behind the other children. And tripped over the root of one of the trees, causing her to yelp and fall flat on her face._

_Laying there and hearing the other children laugh, she was surprised when she heard a gentle voice “Are you okay?”_

_Looking up, she looked directly in those concerned silver eyes and nodded. The older girl offered her one of her hands which Weiss gratefully took._

_“Thank you” mumbled Weiss who got a bit flustered. The older girl gave her a light laugh “No problem, but you should be a bit more careful. We wouldn’t want such a pretty girl hurting herself now, right?”_

_Weiss didn’t understand at the time why her face started to get so warm and why her tummy felt so weird when she heard the girl laugh and call her pretty. This was the first time someone called her like that without even knowing her._

_Giving the girl a smile in return, “I will be more careful. But you looked like one of the fairies in my book.”_

_Causing the other girl to laugh again._

_With an exaggerated bow, she made a backflip and landed a good 4 meters away._

_“Who said I wasn't a fairy? I traveled a long way just to meet you my little princess. The people here call me Ruby, would you tell me yours?”_

_Seeing the amused smile Weiss couldn't help but play along “I am Weiss Miss fairy, and I am glad we met here.”_

_Bursting out into laughter, Weiss had tears in her eyes. Seems like she finally would make her first friend._

_On this day came Weiss with a smile home from school and she told her parents and sister excitedly about her new friend._

 

Present

 

All of them were silent about the unexpected story and the smile on the girl’s face.

 

Judging from the stunned faces, it was clear to Weiss that none of them expected her first meeting with Ruby to be so normal.

 

It was Yang who broke the silence again “Wait wait wait. So you’ve known her since you were a kid and thought she was a fairy?” Saying it out loud caused her to break out into a barking laughter “And what? You asked her to marry you?”

 

At this the others also laughed.

 

Weiss started to get red in embarrassment “Of course not! I … just came as often as I could to see her and talk with her. It wasn't until almost a year later when my parents took me to one of her shows in Haven that I realized I was in love with her. It was just amazing to see her on stage with all her co stars.”

 

Pyrrha was one who gave her a warm smile “That is really a cute story, it sounds like out of a fairy tale. What show was it they were showing?”

 

Weiss responding smile was in Pyrrha's opinion worth the wait. It was very rare to see the heiress so happy, nor does she usually talk so openly about personal things like that.

 

“It was Alice in wonderland, with Ruby playing Alice.”

 

Even if Yang and Nora made fun of her, they were happy to see Weiss so happy. Even if they were a bit hurt she never told them about Ruby and her being gay.

 

Through the rest of the day they kept asking questions, which weren't all answered.

 

Jaune was the only one who stayed quiet.

 

When they were about to leave the Museum and Weiss messaged Ruby, he finally spoke up.

 

“I think you are probably just confused about your feelings. You must be mistaking your idolization of her with love.”

 

Before he knew it, he earned himself a slap so hard he would still feel it next week.

 

Looking up he saw angry ice blue eyes

 

“Who the hell do you think you are to decide what I am feeling!”

 

“But those feelings are unnatural!” Sputtered Jaune, still in shock over the slap.

 

Looking around for support, he saw that all of them were looked at him with various degrees of disgust or anger.

 

It was Weiss again who spoke up, “Just because I don't return your feelings, does not mean you have the right to say what I can feel and what I cannot. I will never love you.”

 

With that she turned to leave, it was also that moment Ruby arrived.

 

Leaving behind a shocked and crushed Jaune. He hoped if he made her understand what she was feeling wasn't real, she’d finally see him. See that he could give her the love and care she deserved.

 

He didn’t even realize that he was completely left alone until he looked around for the usual word of comfort his friends gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Weiss and her lovely girfriend.

Arriving back in Ruby's apartment Weiss let herself fall on the couch with a deep scowl.

She couldn’t believe that Jaune would say things like this. He had no right to, and her feelings are as real as they can be. She swears the next time she sees that blonde idiot she will…. 

 

Her train of thoughts was interrupted with a fresh cup of tea placed in front of her and Ruby who sat besides her and pulled her in a side-hug. “You have been so quiet since I picked you up. What’s on your mind?” 

 

Leaning into the hug Weiss sighed in contentment already forgetting her anger. Ruby always had this effect on her, calming and making her relax without trouble.

 

“It’s nothing important. Just...I told you about Jaune right?” Ruba gave a hum while she sipped her tea “Isn’t that the guy who is hitting on you ever since you started college? And the same who tried to serenade you?” Weiss gave a snort at that. Just the memory at his attempt to sing an invitation to the Black and White ball causes her to shudder.  

 

“The same. He had the nerve to tell me that I was simply idolizing you, and that my feelings for you aren’t real at all.” Weiss tells her, a frown on her features.

 

Ruby gave Weiss a soft kiss on the lips “Well I would say we are long enough together to prove that theory of him wrong. And if I remember right, were you the one who asked me out, quite a few times.” laughing a bit at the memory of the younger cute Weiss always trying to woo her. 

 

Weiss giggles as she leans closer into Ruby. “Remember when I asked you out at my thirteenth birthday party? My entire ballet class was there mostly because they wanted to meet you.”

 

“Of course I do. I also remember how you tried to get me alone since all your classmates were constantly asking me things or for me to do some acrobatics. It was cute how jealous you got.” Weiss started to blush at that, since she still tends to get easily jealous of others trying to steal her Ruby away.

 

“That’s ok, I still remember when someone was turning eighteen and had to spend the entire night dodging Reese because she wanted to celebrate you turning into an adult in a special fashion.” Weiss teases her back, knowing it will get a rise out of Ruby.

 

Ruby raises an eyebrow at that “I am surprised you even know of that. But on the other hand you did spend a lot of time in Haven after school and on the weekends.” Mused Ruby “Which now that I think about it was probably not that great since there weren’t many kids and some adults kids should stay away from.” Ruby didn’t mention that she in fact did end up spending the night with Reese. It was no secret between them that she had previous relationships but some things should stay unsaid.

 

Weiss shrugs as she looks up at Ruby. “I had you, Reese and Sun looking out for me, along with Neo and Roman. Sun was the main one that chased all the creepos and pedos away when he wasn’t up on stage.” She sighs. “I still miss Neo too. I wish she hadn’t left the way she did.”

 

“We all do Snowflake” Ruby gave her a kiss on the head “But she was always someone who prefered leaving without a goodbye, believing our paths are meant to cross again.”

 

“But we can’t forget that your mom always watched out for all of us. No one dared risking her wrath” added Weiss to get the mood up again.

 

Ruby starts laughing. “The Great and Mighty Salem, Queen of the Stage and Dark Goddess of all petty mortals! Sun used to tremble whenever he heard her coming and he was busy playing Uno with you, Reese and Neo!”

 

Weiss also started to laugh at that. Ruby was relieved Weiss was feeling better than before when she picked her up. Ruby had to make a note for herself to have a “talk” with Jaune the next time she sees the boy.

 

Meanwhile Weiss had already completely forgotten why she was upset.

 

Standing up, Ruby began to make her way to the kitchen “So what do you want for dinner Snowflake?”

 

Weiss hummed “I am in the mood for a light soup with some of your self made bread”

 

“Don’t you have to be back in” Ruby looked at her watch, it was already 7pm “Three hours?” 

 

Surprised that it is already that late, Weiss thought for a moment and decided to just drive home in the morning, not in the mood for any of her friends.

“I think I can live with just waking up a bit earlier to drive home in the morning. Your cooking is worth the trouble.” 

 

Weiss smiled when she saw the faint blush on Ruby’s cheeks. Weiss was starting to get better in making her blush which was great since she had to give a lot of pay back for all the times Ruby made her embarrassed and blush whenever they were out with her parents and siblings.

 

The rest of the evening went by in a wink with Weiss practically inhaling the food Ruby made. If any of her friends would see her like that, they would probably think she was an imposter. The Weiss they knew only ate her healthy salads in a prim and proper way.

 

In private Weiss loved to eat. She ate everything Ruby or her family chef would make for her. Even indulging in the occasional steak.

 

The next morning Ruby woke her up before she had to leave for her morning training, which started at 6am  before she had to train with her costars or whatever is on her schedule for the day.  Weiss drove back to College with a smile, but put her neutral face up as soon she exited the car.

 

It was the beginning of another long week of College before she could drive back to the place she wanted to be, and be with the person she loved most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Finishing her morning training, Ruby let herself fall down on the safety net they used during the training. Today will be one of the calmer days she can spend training at Haven. No interviews, or castings for any movie roles.

 

Just her, her training and her costars.

 

And right on cue she got shaken out of her thoughts by Reese who was warming up to start her training “Hey early bird, get off from the net! Some of us want to train and not watch you playing sleeping beauty.”

 

Ever the graceful Star she is, Ruby just responds in showing her beloved costar the bird. “Not my fault you always get your lazy ass out of your bed at the last moment before you are late.” Rolling off from the safety net and landing in a crouching position like a superhero, before being tackled by a yellow blur who is screaming “SAVE ME!”

 

Only to be followed by a furious Cinder who almost seems to burn things with her glare…….which kind of lost its power after Reese and Ruby, who still struggles to get up under the weight of Sun, get a look at her new hairstyle, which was a bright neon pink irokesen. 

 

Everything is silent for a second before both women burst out into laughter “Oh my god, how? Just how did you manage to do that?” Was all that Reese got out. Ruby has giving up on getting for now since she was already crying from laughing so hard at the unexpected entrance.

 

“I have no idea! But I’m about to find out!” Cinder bellows in rage as she lunges for Sun, who screams in terror as he leaps onto the bottom of the net.

 

“Stop Cinny! It was a joke! It washes right out!” Sun squeals as he quickly scales the nets to get out of reach.

 

“Come here Monkey boy! Let me show you how funny I thought it was!” Cinder growls as she tries to jump up and grab him.

 

“I only put the color in your shampoo! I don’t know what happened with your hair!” Sun was so fast up on the trapeze Ruby and Reese are a bit impressed but the entertainment of the situation weights it out.

 

Ruby looks over to Reese in trepidation “Please don’t tell me this is the beginning of  _ that _ time of the year again.”

 

Reese on the other hand was giving her a very cheeky smile that send shivers down her spine. “Better get ready Ruby!”

 

But none of them were prepared for the sprinklers to suddenly start, dousing them all in rainbowed colored water.

 

“Wakey wakey! Guess who's back for a whole season?!” A familiar voice calls out over the PA.

 

Their surprise and joy of the sudden reappearance of one of their beloved friends whom they all missed, got all of them to calm down. That is for at least two seconds until Cinder let out a scream that practically promises blood and murder “NEO! SO YOU WERE THE LITTLE SHIT THAT MESSED WITH MY HAIR!”

 

“I didn't dye it! But I couldn't help it! And you look so kawaii!” Neo laughs as she stays safely in the sound booth. “And all of you look so adorable in all your rainbow colors!”

 

“This shit ain't funny, ice cream!” Sun bellows from the top of the net.

 

Ruby just lets out a suffering sigh “Just make sure to get our training done, what you do the rest of the time is none of my business, oh and please don’t make Weiss suffer to much this year. I think she is still recovering from the destruction of all of her favorite plushies last year”

 

“That wasn't me!” Neo protests almost immediately. “I was the one that set off the paint bomb in Cinder's locker though.”

 

Cinder groans. “Damn it Neo! It took me days to get my purse out of there!” She complains. “Besides, that was Sun that did that!”

 

“I said I was sorry! I didn't think those ferrets would chew them all up!” Sun cries out.

 

Every year Neo returns to their group only to be the bringer of chaos! Ruby knows as a fact Weiss has been preparing some grandmaster prank she still refuses to share the details about.

 

Sometimes she saw her sitting on a desk over some plans and laughing like a villain in a bad movie. She loves the younger girl, but she could be pretty scary sometimes.

 

“You should be happy I was able to calm her down and not call her dad who is almost as bad as Salem when it’s about getting revenge for his little girls. Her older sister told me some pretty funny but also scary stories about him” Ruby is lucky the Schnees all like her and pretty much already see her as Weiss’s future spouse for some reason.

 

On the other side of the City Weiss starts sneezing in Jaunes face while working on a group project in class. Confused about this and ignoring Jaunes mild complaints she just shrugs and focuses back on the text she was reading.

  
  


“Yeah well leave me out of that one if you do.” Cinder groans miserably. “I better warn my boyfriend all hell is about to break loose again.”

 

Neo snickers. “Don't worry Cinny, I’ve got plans for him too!”

 

“Leave him out of this!” Cinder roars as she shakes her fists at the sound box. “He’s still pissed after last year's fiasco at the restaurant! He’s still refusing to propose to me again!”

 

“Awwww, but Cinny! I thought you guys liked fresh food!” Neo protests with a smile.

 

“Not when it walks up to the table and moos!”

 

Seeing how things are about to get out of control again, Ruby decides to interrupt them. Clapping her hands loudly to get their attention and startle Sun so much that he falls down and lands on the safety net, Ruby glares up to where Neo is “Okay. I think this was all fun and nice to swell in memories of traumatized girl- and boyfriends, but why don’t you come down here and give us a proper greeting shorty?”

 

“Sure!” Neo cries out happily as she skips out of the booth and towards the stage.

 

Cinder smiles ruefully as she shakes her head. “It's going to be a long season, I just know it.”

 

In her office Salem saw everything on the monitor of the security camera, smirking while thinking about all the money they make every year with the sell of the DVD’s about the prank season in Haven. Of course with the agreement of everyone involved. Petting her little Wolf girl Hatti, who always seems to growl when she sees Weiss on the cameras.

 

“Calm yourself Hatti. Weiss is good for Ruby. She makes her smile, even in her eyes.” Salem tells her soothingly. “But we still can't make it that easy on her, can we?”

 

Salem always knew this little wolf was something special. For one since she was the first pet Ruby begged Salem to adopt when she was 13 and the Wolf did wonders in making the girl happy, and also because she was remarkably intelligent. Seeming to understand every word they were saying even though she started seeing Weiss as an enemy right from the start. Which is why she is living with Salem now.

  
  


“So, we’re off to a good start. Everyone is in high spirits.” The older woman muses aloud as she pets the wolf tenderly between the ears. “I suppose I need to get my own plans in motion for my grand, year end shenanigans. What do you think Hatti?”

 

Hatti only gives off a bark, excited at the prospect of making the evil girl cry!

 

Weiss feels a shiver going down her spine. Blake gives her a concerned look “Are you okay Weiss? First your sneeze attack earlier and now you are shivering. I think you are getting sick.”

 

Weiss only waves her concern off “Don’t worry I am feeling great. I mean we are having one of the hottest summers in years. SO there is no way I would get a cold.” (Pun intended)

 

“Are you certain, Weiss? Jaune did get sick for a few days, and you're working as his partner right now.” Pyrrha points out.

 

“Yeah, I’m just glad his brand of stupid isn't contagious!” Yang calls out, earning a firm smack on the back of the head from Blake. “Ow!”

 

Weiss had to suppress the urge to snicker at the comment, wholeheartedly agreeing with that. “Pyrrha he was sick because he just had to challenge that all you can eat pizza challenge in that shady pizza place Yang and Nora insisted on dragging us to. A bit sneezing a shivering is nothing for a Schnee.” 

 

And if she got sick she will have her personal nurse who will take care of her. After her mother had her check through by their house doctor to make sure she is all fine. And after Winter got her investigations done about who or what dared to make her younger sister sick.

 

Pyrrha just glares at the back of his head. “Well he gets no sympathy from me, Weiss. And if he makes one more move towards me, he will regret it.”

 

Weiss gives Pyrrha an appreciative smile “It’s fine Pyrrha. Even though he probably will never be in my good books again, it doesn’t mean you have to hate him. He is dumb and just doesn’t get it when someone has no interest in him. And that’s that.” Of course she is still mad about his comment of her not knowing if she truly loves Ruby or just mistakes it for admiration, but she was above being all mean and petty. 

 

Especially to someone she doesn’t care about.


End file.
